Acceptance
by Rory Potter
Summary: Ephram was forced into the company of his father while in a small town. If only he had a friend. Ladies and Geltlmen: My first GG Crossover fic, GG/Everwood, get ready..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this story is about Ephram and the Browns moving to Stars Hollow  
  
instead of Everwood.  
  
OKay you guys: This is only my second time EVER writing a story from my mac.  
  
The first time, the words ended up smushed together and I was too lazy to go  
  
and fix it, so if the words are smushed together in this chapter... just  
  
ignore that this ever existed. I WILL check it out and fix it if this doesn't  
  
turn out the right way.  
  
Ephram Brown got out of his dad's car and looked around. He saw nothing that  
  
sparked his interest. There was a gazebo, a dance studio, a couple of  
  
buildings and apartments, a diner, various shops, and many houses. This was  
  
the town he was to live in until he was sent off to college. It was all  
  
because of-  
  
"Isn't this place great?" Andrew Brown said, scratching his scruffy beard.  
  
No one could mistake that gentle voice of the famous doctor. The voice that  
  
Ephram was just about sick and tired of hearing.  
  
"Great isn't the word that I would use." His ten year old sister, Delia,  
  
said.  
  
Ephram smirked at her and looked down at her baseball cap clad head.  
  
"Dad, me and Delia are gonna walk around a bit. We'll be back in time to  
  
help you unpack." Ephram grabbed Delia's hand and took off before his dad  
  
could suggest coming with him.  
  
It seemed as though his life was crumbling. His mother died, he moved into  
  
same small idiotic town that his mother had visited and fell in love with. He  
  
missed his mom so much, but he wouldn't let anyone else see that.  
  
"Let's go to that diner over there, I'm hungry." Delia said.  
  
Ephram nodded and they crossed the street together.  
  
The bell above the door jingled as they walked in. The company of the diner  
  
was enough to make Ephram sick. Everyone's eyes turned to him as he walked  
  
in. They all seemed to have been smiling before he had entered. He ignored  
  
them and walked with Delia up to the counter and sat down next to two women,  
  
that looked somehow related.  
  
"Ooh fresh meat!" One of them yelled.  
  
The other rolled her sparkling blue eyes and shushed the other woman.  
  
"Don't shush me child! As member of the Stars Hollow Community I would love  
  
to be the first to welcome these people." The woman proclaimed loudly.  
  
Delia giggled behind Ephram.  
  
The woman swivled around in her chair and he was met by another pair of blue  
  
eyes that looked much like the other woman's.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, nice to meet you. You must be new here, because I don't  
  
know you and I've never seen you around before. See everyone here in Stars  
  
Hollow knows everyone else, you'll like it here, where are you from, is she  
  
your sister?" She said, for the first time acknowledging Delia.  
  
"Hi I'm Delia. This is my brother, Ephram." The little girl spoke up.  
  
Ephram was still a little shocked at how sickingly friendly these people were.  
  
"Well hello Delia, I'm Lorelai, and this is my daughter Rory."  
  
For the first time, Ephram spoke up.  
  
"Your daughter! I thought you two were sisters!" He exlaimed.  
  
Lorelai waved it off.  
  
"Oh stop. Flattery will get you no where." She scoffed.  
  
Ephram just shook his head at the crazy lady and saw that Rory smiled.  
  
"So where did you move here from?" She asked politely. She seemed a little  
  
less cookier than the other one.  
  
"New York." He answered.  
  
"Wow, we're getting a lot of New York inhabitants lately aren't we Rory?"  
  
Lorelai said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Delia asked.  
  
"Well, my boyfriend is from New York too." Rory said.  
  
Ephram hid his disappointment at the word "boyfriend".  
  
As if on que, Jess came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jess!" Delia squeeled and jumped off of her stool to run up to him. Jess  
  
was surprised at someone calling his name, but when he saw Delia he picked  
  
her up and held her very tight.  
  
"Hey Delia! What are you doing here?" He said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"We're moving here." She said, excitedly.  
  
"You are, is your brother here too?" Jess asked, his eyes scanning the  
  
diner. He caught up with a pair of tired blue eyes and he smiled. He put  
  
Delia down and walked over to Ephram.  
  
"Ephram."  
  
"Jess, man what are you doing here?" Ephram said as he sprang to his feet to  
  
hug Jess.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"I sorta figured." Ephram said, smiling genuinely for the first time since  
  
his mom's death.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Have you met Lorelai and Rory?" Jess said, looking at  
  
their confused faces.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ephram said, having momentarily forgotten about the eerie duo.  
  
"Is your dad around, I wanna say hi." Jess said.  
  
"He's at home, if you can call it that." Ephram said, shaking his head. He  
  
was already referring to this place as home.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" Rory finally spoke up.  
  
"Long story." Ephram said.  
  
"I've got time." Rory said.  
  
"Ugh, but I don't. I'm going to work. I want details later missy!" Lorelai  
  
said draining the last bit of her coffee and exiting the diner.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you but not here." Jess said, nodding his head towards the  
  
stairs.  
  
Rory promptly got up and walked behind the counter.  
  
"Come on then." She said walking up the stairs with Jess in tow, holding on  
  
to her waist.  
  
Ephram smirked and sang in Delia's ear, "Jessie has a girlfriend."  
  
Delia giggled and Jess turned around as the walked into the apartment.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just great to see you again." Ephram said, knowingly.  
  
Luke came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Who the hell are all of these people?" Luke asked gruffly.  
  
"Friends." Jess answered shortly.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were having people over." Luke said.  
  
"Didn't ask."  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Don't you have a diner to run or something, because I could've sworn  
  
there's a room full of unattended people downstairs."  
  
Luke shook his head and walked out.  
  
"So that's the uncle you were sent to?" Ephram asked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You sound like me and my dad. No matter how hard he tries, we get nowhere."  
  
Ephram said, with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Ahem" Rory said from the couch. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about  
  
her. Jess sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Rory  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you two going to tell me how you know each other or what?"  
  
Jess kissed her cheek and sighed.  
  
"Well it all started in third grade...."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I'm not sure where I'm going with this but lately  
  
I have been watching way too much Everwood. Don't worry. I'm still a loyal  
  
GG fan, but that show is also addicted if you know what I mean. Review if you  
  
want me to continue. 


	2. VOTE OR DIE

OH!!! You guys, I haven't visited the fanfiction website in like... ages. I read stories but I haven't written. Now I was reading my story Acceptance and I realized I only ever wrote one chapter. It looked like it woulda been a reeeaally good story, if I do say so myself. I'm not exactly sure where everwood is now, cuz like I haven't watched it in a while. But I'm pretty caught up with GG... well since I started this story like two years ago.. NONE OF THAT STUFF EVER HAPPENED! Lol. But neway, the point of this post is to check who wants toe story to continue

RAISE UR HAND IF U DO!!

Oh wait, I cant see you... so review and say that u want it, and I'll continue. If u don't, I won't. Lets say if I get 10-15 yesses, then I'll continue.

Rory Potter


End file.
